Remember
by kuroneko52
Summary: Danny asks Ember about how she became a ghost, and it brings back the memories of a single night. From the same continuity "Vlad's Son" set between chapters 9 and 10. My first songfic; please be gentle!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, Ember McLain, or anything from the series. I only own the back story I've come up with here, and the side characters.

**=^'w'^=**

She was watching the kid when the question came up. One minute, he was playing with his toy drum set from the past Christmas, while Ember strummed a familiar song, and the next minute: "Ember, how come you're a ghost?"

The teen rocker looked over at Danny from her seat next to the window. "Duh. I died, little man!"

"But… My old Daddy didn't turn into a ghost. Neither did Mommy or Jazzy." Danny frowned, tapping his drumsticks together lightly. "So I think maybe you did somethin' that they didn't."

"You could say that." She chuckled. "See, your family wasn't obsessed with something to the point of it being unhealthy. Ghosts have a purpose, but it's only ever something that they were toootally obsessed with in life."

The little black-haired boy tilted his head to one side, narrowing his eyes at her. Then they widened and he blurted, "I know! You were obsessed with your guitar! That's why you can fight with it and stuff! Right?"

Ember looked at Danny, breaking into a fit of laughter. It was a comfortable, easy laugh, which he fell into as well. "What? Am I wrong?" he asked between giggles.

"Nah, you've pretty much hit the nail on the head, Babypop." Her smile turned a little wistful as she looked out the window. Winter was trying to break through. "It was a long, long time ago, kid. Right about this time of year, too…"

* * *

><p><em>It was, it was September<em>

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

Her orange hair blazed in the autumn sun as Ember McLain hurried through the city streets, hugging her coat to her and trying to keep her mouth and nose above the scarf around her neck. She seemed to embody the season, with her orange hair and icy blue eyes, surrounded by the black, brown and red of her coat, clothes, scarf, gloves and boots.

She was worried, as she walked. About what was anyone's guess – there was way too many things to name! Her old band had totally broken up three months ago, and all the sudden they were trying to get back together. Especially her ex, Tobias… Oh, how he made her want to sing! He made her want to sing songs that were so sweet, so heart-meltingly lovey-dovey that they would plunge her into mainstream and make her want to gag! It was only because he had asked that she was going to come and sing for the band tonight.

But he hadn't picked up when she tried calling. It was weird because Tobias was the dark, brooding artist type – he never left his house alone, and he always picked up the phone. Back then, in 1973, there were no cell phones or caller ID, but she'd gotten into her head that her Toby always picked up the phone because it was _her, _and somehow he _knew._

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

Tonight, Ember was determined to have a good time. The band had broken up because Tobias and Ember had broken up… That was, _he_ had broken up with _her._ She hadn't expected anyone to side with her – they were all friends, and she wouldn't make them choose – but she was surprised when no one sided with him, either.

She could see the club just ahead of her as she rounded a corner. Her face lit up childishly when she recognized Tobias' figure walking into the building, but fell slightly when she caught sight of the girl hugging his arm.

Dragging her feet slightly now, she continued her way to the club, going over the conversation from two days ago in her mind. Him sweet-talking her, calling her his Cherry Head and telling her how much he missed waking up next to her pretty face. He had even told her that he'd written a song about being in love with her, calling her a 'beautiful valkyrie'… whatever that was.

Pain etched her features. She was definitely missing something.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

"Hey, Ember McLain! You're here!" Zeek and Milo grinned as she came back stage, hanging up her coat and scarf.

"Hey, guys!" She managed a smile, slowly pulling the gloves off of her hands. She shoved them into a coat pocket, then turned to them and asked, "Have you seen Toby?"

"Tobias?" The two exchanged an odd glance between them, before Milo said, "No, we haven't seen him."

Ember looked at Zeek, who avoided her eyes. Something was up.

She didn't like it.

"Um… Hey! Did you know?" Milo changed the subject. "There's a producer in the audience tonight! He's here on vacation, but he's got a knack for offering deals to bands who he thinks has a unique sound, and since everyone's getting' into that 'disco' stuff, and we have more of a metal sound…"

She raised an eyebrow, hand on hip. "You really think we could get a deal? Just like that?"

"Yeah!" Zeek grinned. "That's what Tobias said last week when we were hangin'!"

They were still hanging out with Tobias? Guess they'd chosen a side, after all. Still, why hadn't Tobias told her about the potential contract they could get?

_Your heart, your heart abandoned_

_Your wrong, now bear the shame_

_Like dead trees in December_

_Nothing but ashes remain_

Ember wandered out to the front of the stage, peeking out where she could check the special effects. Namely, the spark machines lining the front. "Hey, how's it all lookin'?" she asked the custodian.

"Pretty good. You know I always make sure these flashy things work for you, pretty girl." the old man said, tipping his hat. "I just gotta check the fuel in the generator and finish moppin' the stage, and you'll be good ta go. Wish ya hadn't scheduled the show for this night, though. Gotta see my little grandbaby in her school play. Might be late."

"Hey, lemme help you out. My parents have a generator for when the power runs out, so I can do that for ya, old dude." Ember smiled.

"Pretty _and_ a heart of gold! Well, that's when you're not stirrin' up trouble and startin' bar fights, right?"

She mocked a hurt look, pouting. "Just the one time, and he was askin' for it!"

They both shared a laugh and she took off for the back entrance and exit, near the back stage area.

"What do you mean you _told_ her about the producer?" Tobias' voice hissed.

Ember stopped, frowning. Why did he sound so mad? As she treaded closer, she heard Zeek's defense: "Hey, we thought you told her! And it's not like we told her you're here with your fiancé or anything – she'd totally wig out if she knew _that!"_

"Look, when she comes back, we'll tell her that we heard ya wrong." Milo said. "We can tell her you were talking about a movie. She'll believe us, don't worry."

"Good." Tobias let out a sigh. "She's only singin' back-up tonight. When that producer signs us up on a contract, the three of us are out of this town, and Ember's just a distant memory. Got it?"

The other two sounded their "got it"s and Ember felt her blood boil. They were seriously gonna back door her like this? All three of them were just going to… to _use_ her and then just ditch her? Forget her, and everything she'd done for them throughout their high school friendships?

A dangerous look flickered in her eyes. "Not on _my_ watch." she growled, storming off.

"Hey, Babypop!" The custodian looked up from his mop and bucket as the would-be rock star walked up, smiling sweetly. "I thought about it; you go ahead and see your baby girl's play. I got the floor and the generator."

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

"Dude, what smells like gasoline?" Tobias asked as they walked on stage, Ember sliding the mop and bucket next to the gas tank.

"Oh, I accidentally knocked over this jug here." She tapped the tank with her steel toe boot. "I cleaned it up so the janitor didn't have to."

He laughed a warm, bubbling laugh. Like he wasn't conspiring against her. Like he hadn't turned their friends against her with promises he probably wouldn't keep. They were stupid if they thought that she was the only one he'd backstab.

Tobias wrapped his arms around her, dark brown eyes looking as soulful as ever. "You're such a klutz, Cherry Head. But you're sweeter than candy." He gave her a peck on the lips, smiling. "I missed you, honey. I can't wait to make this like old times."

Ember reached up and touched his face, moving some of the curly brown locks away from it. "Let's play it like it's the last show we'll ever do." she said, smirking playfully.

"Sounds good."

They got into place, Milo behind the drums, Zeek at the keyboard, Ember at the base and and Toby at the lead guitar and singer's spot. The curtain went up and they all grinned at one another. Tobias nodded to a woman in the crowd, and Ember saw her blow him a kiss. Even with the lighting, Ember could see an engagement ring on the girl's finger.

After shouting their introduction, Milo tapped his drumsticks together. Tobias stomped on the trigger for the sparks to shoot along the stage.

Instead, the stage went up in flames.

* * *

><p>Ember frowned slightly. "Yeah, right about this time of year. I got my heart broken, and I ended up doing something that I could never take back." she sighed, then gave Danny a half-hearted smile. "Don't ever break a girl's heart, Babypop. Especially if she's head-over-heels for ya."<p>

"I won't." Danny promised. Smiling, he said, "Don't worry, Ember. I bet the guy who was mean to you is really sorry about it."

She hummed a chuckle as she looked back outside, strumming on her guitar idly.

"_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name"_

**=^TwT^=**

So, what do you think? I rather liked writing this, it came out surprisingly fluently - not the usual feat when one is faced with the Great Blank Page. Personally, I don't think Ember regrets it. She took out three jerks with her AND ended up being Danny's babysitter! Lucky girl! Nyaa!


End file.
